


The data pad

by pjlover666



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is bonding anyway?" Jazz asked, looking at Prowl curiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The data pad

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers doesn't belong to me! The story is inspired by a scene from Grey's Anatomy! ^^

When Jazz entered the office, Prowl didn't look up from his work. The spy huffed, crossing his arms and leaned on the door. "So yer still not speaking with me?"

"Do you need something?" Prowl responded, basically on auto-pilot. It only served to irritate Jazz more.

"Why yes, yes I do." Jazz said as a matter of fact, "I need your attention, dammit."

"You have it."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Prowl's door wings gave a sharp twitch and he finally looked up at Jazz, glaring, "What do you want?"

"You're still mad at me." It wasn't a question.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Prowl asked, "I have work to do."

"Of course you do." Jazz said, crossing his arms. "You always have work when I try to bring this up."

"Maybe perhaps I do not want it brought up." Prowl countered.

"Yeah, well, like it or not, it's a talk we gotta have."

"A complete waste of my time."

"Oh, is that it? Just a waste of time. Gee, isn't this special. I ask you to bond and the next thing I know you're screaming at me."

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Prowl asked, irritated.

Jazz just glared at him, "Because when a mech's proposal's rejected, the least he could get is a little bit of explanation. Not yelling in my face and then avoiding me for a deca-cycle."

Prowl refused to say more, his expression said all. He would not back down, not on this. Jazz knew the fight was lost even before entering the office, but a mech could still give it a shot, right?

"Okay..." Jazz said quietly, "Okay, you win."

"It's not about winning or losing." Prowl whispered, refusing to look at him. "We _can't_ bond. You have to realize that." He looked up again towards Jazz, "Even more, you have to accept it."

Jazz shuttered his optics, repressing a shudder and slowly walked he distance between them, stopping next to Prowl on the other side of the desk. He leaned his hip on it and looked at his lover from under the visor, hands twitching to touch, but instead he crossed them.

"How is it..." Prowl started, searching for words, before sighing and settling for the truth, the cold facts, "Understand that I do not wish to have this conversation with you, because I will end up hurting you. I can dissect this problem, and discuss every variable, every outcome with you. But it would only lead me to killing a part of you, and despite what others think, I am not that cruel."

Now it was Jazz's turn to be silent. Prowl reached with a hand for him, only for the spy to shrug it away. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I mean yes." Jazz shook his head, frustrated, "I am mad. Just not at you. I am angry with the situation."

"Do you understand now why I do not which us to discuss this subject?" Prowl asked.

"So let us live happily ever after in its ignorance. C'mon Prowler, you can do better than that."

Prowl just glared at him.

Jazz huffed. The silence returned even more deafening now. Then his focus landed on an empty data pad on the desk and Jazz carefully lifted it up, turning it on.

"What _is_ bonding anyway?" He asked, looking at Prowl curiously.

Prowl gave him a look as if he had lost his mind, "You know what it is - the copulation between two sparks-"

"Not from a bio-mechanical stand point lover. Use simpler words."

Prowl flickered his wings, giving Jazz and odd look, "It's the promise of the other's spark forever, even after death."

Jazz smiled, "Yeah, that'll work." He murmured and typed in the exact words onto the pad, "Your spark is mine, and my spark is yours. Forever."

Prowl looked at the pad, then back at Jazz, "What is this?"

"Just go with it." Jazz grinned, "What else does bonding promise?"

"Love, devotion, care, happiness, family." Prowl rattled off the top of the list as Jazz started typing.

"So in summary to all of that, it means that we'll love each other, even when we hate the other."

"That is illogical." Prowl said, confused.

"Hey, the two of us together, that's illogical. This is perfect." He smiled at Prowl.

"Do you want to add something as well?" Prowl asked as Jazz offered him the pad.

"Hmmm, that we'll take care of each other, because Primus help us, we get into all sorts of slag."

Prowl typed that, work for word.

"And one last thing." Jazz said more quietly, helm lowering. Prowl lifted his wings in waiting.

"What?" The Praxian asked.

"That we'll wait for each other, on the other side." Jazz whispered, "When it's all over, and if one of us isn't here... We'll find each other. In any world, any shape and form. We'll always find each other."

It hurt, thinking about it. Yet when Prowl typed it on the pad, a sudden weight lifted from both of them.

Jazz watched as Prowl signed in his full designation, in that Praxian dialect he had no idea what it meant yet the spy couldn't help but admire the glyphs. Then, Prowl handed him the pad and Jazz signed in his own name. Then the pad was stamped, with a date and time.

"So... we're bonded." Jazz grinned sheepishly at him.

"Technically-"

"Prowl!"

"...We're bonded."

Prowl agreed. He could not give Jazz a bond. Not with the war still raging on. But he could give him this. No matter how absurd it seemed.

"Now what?" Prowl asked as he gazed at the pad.

"Now?" Jazz smirked, "Now I kiss my _bond-mate_." And Primus, did he love the sound of that out loud.

Prowl could only smile as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
